Land of Snow
by CherryBlossomBubble
Summary: Based off of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow! This story starts out in the middle of the movie. Just a part when Yukie's running off and since she did that frequently. But after Yukie becomes the Daimyo, things happened...
1. Cave of Lovers

**This is going to be based off of, Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow! :D This story takes place in the middle of the movie, and I'm still deciding if it is going to follow up with the movie, somewhat. Maybe. I dunno, but Kakashi and Yukie just seemed like a cute couple to me. Haha. So I present you with this! :) **

**Anyways, for future references, I apologize. I am not very fluent in English, it is more like my third language. Sumimasen! ^_^ Hahaha, therefore, I am very very sorry! If you want perfection, then it's best not to read any furthur. :3**

**Oh, and this is my very first M rated story. So I'm sorry if it's not very good. It's rated M for future chapters. :3 **

* * *

><p>The cold air blew silently through the trees. The only noise that could be heard were the shuffling of feet through the thick snow. Frustration took over and escaped her lips in low incoherent words, as she stopped and fell to her knees. She was tired. She didn't want to continue this. Yukie Fujikaze, or better yet, Koyuki Kazahana leaned against a tree, ignoring the frosty climate surrounding her. Panting lightly, she closed her eyes.<p>

She felt like a coward, running away. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up, keeping her calm face on, as she faced the masked man. "Go away," she muttered after realizing who it was. "Leave me alone to die here," she looked away to the side, sighing.

"I can't. That'd go against the whole purpose of my mission." he replied with the same tone as hers.

"Just leave me alone, _okay?" _she snapped her gaze toward him, voice growing firm with each word. "You saw what they can do, it'd be best if we just quit now!"

Kakashi pocketed his hands, eyeing her. She noticed this. "They won't hesitate to kill as long as they get what they want. You might as well hand me over now. I don't care anymore." she reached for the necklace around her neck, "They can have this, it's pointless if we keep fighting. For all we know your team's probably dead by now."

To her surprise, the man before her smiled through the mask. "They don't give up that easily."

Koyuki glared. "Listen to yourself! They maybe be ninjas but they're just _kids!_ They're nothing compared to Doto's people!" Her voice quavered but she ignored this, keeping her intense gaze at Kakashi.

"They are just kids," he agreed, "But they're kids that know what they're up to, they've faced much more dangerous situations than this. If it does come to the point where their lives are in danger, I will not allow my comrades to die. I will protect them with my life."

She scoffed.

"That includes you," he added.

"Whatever,"

As she muttered the words, snow began to fall around the two. Kakashi crouched down and turned away from her, offering his back to her.

"Get on," he ordered.

She stared at the back of his head, "I can walk on my own," Gradually getting to her feet, Koyuki brushed the snow that had gotten on her.

Kakashi got up and began to walk back toward the direction he had come from. Koyuki unwillingly followed.

As the two kept a slow pace due to Koyuki, they reached a lower level of ground, their feet sinking deeper into the snow. The light snow that had started ealier had now dropped rapidly, turning into a light snowstorm.

Kakashi glanced back at her, just as she made an attempt to cover her eyes from the snowfall.

"Are you okay?" he called over his shoulder, not stopping in his tracks.

"I'm_ fine_," she replied, slightly peeved that he would ask this every five minutes.

They continued to walk. Everything was now coated in a thick layer of snow. She could barely make out anything from the scene before her, except for Kakashi's dark form. As she took another step, she felt her foot to some extent slide on the new surface. The girl landed on her ass, groaning, leaning against the snow behind her. Mentally calling Kakashi for help, she sniffed, still aching from the fall. Managing to get on her feet again, she made another attempt to move from her current place, only to find that her foot stayed where it was.

Her mind raced, as her brain began to register what had happened. Her foot sank lower and she started to struggle from the sinking surface. Not a second later, the loud crack reached her ears, and she felt the sudden shock of freezing water hit her body. She fell entirely through the ice, sinking down in the subzero water below. She took in a short breath of air, sucking in a small amount of water as well, as she went lower.

_My mind's playing tricks on me_, she thought as the man above the surface, called her name. She shut her eyes, letting her body drown in the freezing water.

"Koyuki!_ Koyuki_!"

_This is just like one of my movies... _Only this time, she wouldn't come out alive. She wouldn't hear the, "And _cut_!" in the end. And she accepted this. This was just one of her many ways of dying. It was okay. It didn't hurt, as her body went numb as she became aware of the water.

To her disappointment, her body took over and began to lift itself, she submit to this. Her face hit cold, harsh air as she began to breath again, gasping in all she could. Her lungs begged for more air, as strong arms circled around her body and she felt herself being hauled out of the water.

Instinctively, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up - bridal style - leaping from the icy water, landing on a rougher, more firm base. There, he shook her lethargic body in his arms, worry soon over powering him. He needed to find shelter.

_Quick._

Koyuki stayed in his arms. She was on the edge of loosing consciousness, her breathing still uneven. But no matter how tight Kakashi pressed her against his chest, she shivered to the point where she passed out.

Finally spotting a cave in the distance, Kakashi ran toward it and layed the girl on the ground, before reaching for his pack and digging through it and pulling out his jacket and throwing it toward her. He noticed the girls' listless form, and did the first thing he could thought of _to_ do in this kind of condition.

He sat her up against the cave walls, zipping down her pink jacket, swiftly peeling her brown, wet gloves from her hands. He froze for a moment, taking in how cold and rigid her body went.

"Koyuki," he called once. "Koyuki," he shook her the second time.

Slowly, her eyes lifted a mere centimeter before closing again. "What,"

He let out a sigh of relief for a moment. "Unclothe yourself."

This caught her awareness before ignoring him again. "You pervert," she said with a small sigh, though it was evident that for one tiny fraction of a second, blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Cooperate with me if you want to stay alive, Koyuki," he snapped, taking off her other glove.

" I don't."

Once her glove was off, it drastically flew to the other side of the cave, immediately catching Koyuki's attention.

"Think about the people out there for once." Kakashi studied her, but no emotion came from her. Just plain blank. "They-"

"The _people_ are mostly dead right now," she interrupted, quickly regretting her sudden outburst as her body ached from the movement.

"What about the ones waiting for you..." he said through the mask in a whisper. "They need you,"

Koyuki scoffed, though she still shook from the icy cold temperature her body felt.

Seeing how she had no intentions of furthering their conversation, Kakashi reached for the zipper of her jacket. Koyuki shifted away from him, in a gesture of telling him to get away from her.

Sighing, the masked nin ignored this and reached for both her hands instead, pinning them above her against the wall.

Her eyes widened as her brain registered what he was doing. Pulling her zipper down, he quickly spead the front open, letting her arms go as they dropped back to her sides. He slid the thick fabric off her shoulders, briskly snaking his hands down to the hem of her light yellow shirt.

"What are you doing!" gaining some control of her right leg, she made an attempt at kicking any part of him.

He cocked a brow at her._ Did she really think he'd be thinking of that kind of stuff at a time like this? _As if understanding his look, Koyuki groaned in annoyance and turned to her side, as if giving him permission.

With ease, Kakashi quickly pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it with her jacket and gloves, making a small pile.

This time, the blood that had rushed to her cheeks stayed as Kakashi leaned her forward against him and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He let the bra stay on as she leaned back, slightly holding it up, face completely red now.

He grinned at the sight.

_No_, not _that _sight. The sight of her pale face was now tinted with a blush.

Showing no hesitation whatsoever, Kakashi slipped his hands between the side of her pants and grasped the fabric, beginning to pull it down.

He looked up at her when he heard a quiet gasp escape her slightly parted lips. He paused right as Koyuki managed to squeak out a protest.

"Uhh," - blush - "Those are my..." she trailed off, hoping he'd catch on what she was getting at.

"Huh... ?" he uttered out, completely oblivious to her.

Moving her hands to his, "I can manage from here," she untangled his grip around the fabric, brushing his fingers away from her panties.

Without another word, Kakashi turned his back to her, threw his blankets in her direction and left the cave, giving her some privacy. Taking advantage of his absence, Koyuki gripped her pants and pulled it down, having trouble as her body refused to move with such speed. Moments later, she reached for the blankets and pulled one around her waist, while the other wrapped around her upper body. They were pretty thick, but she felt no warmth. She stayed still as she heard Kakashi from outside.

"I'm coming in,"

Not a second after his little announcement, he walked in with wood in both hands.

Koyuki mentally scoffed. _There's no way he's gonna start a fire here. All the wood are probably frozen even on the inside... _But she was proven wrong as the masked nin started a fire in the middle of the cave.

"Come sit by it to warm down," he ordered, seeming to be ticked off still from their arguement earlier. "Rub your body anywhere to stimulate blood flow before any part of you freezes completely."

Gripping the blankets around her, Koyuki sat in front of the fire, letting her feet slip out from under to catch the fire's warmth. Certain that her upper blanket wouldn't off, she placed her hands on opposite arms and started to make circular motions. The chattering of her teeth hadn't gone unnoticed. It was the only noise that could be heard of course. Other than the cracking of the fire once in a while.

Kakashi placed a hand on her back, wanting to get her attention, after setting their damp clothes near the fire by a series of kunais attached together by a thin string-like material.

Koyuki was astonished to be met by a well toned chest and slowly closed in on her. He had lifted her up just as she turned to face him and sat her down on his lap. Blushing deeply now, she attempted to ignore the fact that she was completely bare under those blankets... And he just practically cradled her in his arms.

"Uh, I-I'm better now," she blurted out, noticing that she had stopped shivering.

"You may think that," he snaked one arm around her waist, positioning himself, looking for his comfortable spot. "But this is just one of the symptoms you'll be going through, and your condition might get worst."

"... Wh-," her voice failed her after that.

He looked down at her and prompted her to try again.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Next to yours,"

"Why?" she wondered.

"They're soaked,"

"Oh. Right,"

Silence...

Koyuki breathed in the silence. Awkward silence.

**. . .**

Then movement occurred.

His broad figure lingered over Koyuki as he gently placed her down on her back with simplicity, earning a small shiver from the girl. Things hadn't registered in the girl's brain yet, as the masked nin leaned down his head, leaving his covered lips above hers. The beating of her heart gradually became uneven as he reached for his mask, pulling it downwards. She caught a small glimpse of his face, his handsome face, before he soothingly moved his lips against her closed ones.

Koyuki froze.

_What... was he doing?_

Slowly, he let his tongue glide over her bottom lips, and leaned his head furthur down, licking down her neck, and came back up with small, tiny, kisses. He grinned as he saw what his actions did to the girl. One of his hands held her face still as the other took hold on the blanket, slipping it down her shoulders, taking in the beauty that layed beneath him. Instinctively, her right arm raised and covered her breast as he lightly frowned at her.

"Trying to seduce me?" he whispered before removing her hand away and circled his tongue around her already aroused nipple. She moaned in pleasure as he closed in on the peak and let his tongue satisfy its needs. The bottom blanket was still wrapped around her waist, but that didn't stop his hand as it squeezed in between the given space and cupped her womanhood in his palm, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth as she let out a gasp of pure bliss.

When he readied his long finger at her entrance, realization dawned on the princess.

"_Stop_! Stop! Stop! _STOP_!"

The silver-haired nin pulled back and blinked at the princess.

"Why are you doing this?" he squeaked out.

He grinned. "Wouldn't want your hyporthermia to get any worst, now would we?" He slid his hand to her arm. "You're body's already warming up, I see..." Without warning he plunged his finger into her core, letting it stay in there. She gasped out in pleasure as he slowly pulled it back and plunged it in deeper.

"Kakashi..." she whispered, biting down on her lower lip.

Grabbing the hair on the back of his head, she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately before breaking the kiss, gasping for air.

"Tell me you want me," he murmured softly.

"I... Kakashi... I,"

**. . .**

Her eyes fluttered open as she jumped lightly in her current seated position, panting.

"Something wrong?" a strong deep voice asked calmly.

The voice startled her even more as she turned her head only to see the masked man's face only inches away from hers.

She took in her surroundings. She was no longer seated on his lap, but he was still seated behind her, legs bent up and she sat in the middle as his legs formed a diamond around her. She had been leaning against the man and he supported her weight. She blushed as she recalled her recent dream.

This is unlike her to think of a man in such a way. She had never even thought about _any_ man in _any_ way after she had left her homeland...

"Koyuki, is something the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "Everything's okay." Unconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around her, Koyuki looked away.

"My name's _Yukie_." she said, trying to hide the blush that stayed on her cheeks. "Koyuki's a little girl name."

Kakashi smiled his masked smile. "As you wish, Princess..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One is done! Wooh! Haha, sorry if it's sucky, everyone. I'm not very good with close scenes. <strong>

**Me: -Puts on pink wig- **Hi! Sakura here, and I just wanted to-

**Sakura: **Excuse me? Who the hell-

**Me: -Rips off wig as fast as possible- **Heh, heh. Just kidding, I just wanted to say that I don't own Naruto! -Smiles-

**Well, I'll see you later, okay? And thanks for reading! I hope you read the future chapters as well!**

**Review please? **

**(=^ェ^=)**


	2. Sensei?

**Hello there, again! How was the first chapter? :3 I think I'm actually getting better at writing this, haha! I don't need my friend to write the lemons anymore! Woohoo! Progress, progress, progress! :) Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review what you think, pwease? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

><p>"When are we gonna be able to get out of this cave?" her voice shivered as she breathed in.<p>

Kakashi scrunched up his face in the cold temperature. "I have no answer to that, the storm's still coming down pretty heavily. It may last a few more hours."

_Days, weeks, who knows,_ he thought.

Though Yukie didn't want to admit it, Kakashi's gentle voice soothed her racing mind, his words carved into the back of her mind. By now, Kakashi had moved away from her and had checked to see if their her only pair of clothing had dried.

They hadn't.

He walked back his spot, the space behind her, and sat down. Naturally wrapping his warm arms around her, Kakashi leaned forward and rested his chin on her bare shoulder, bringing the blanket higher around her. He smiled.

"Would you like some more tea?" he asked her, gesturing to the small thermos in front of her - the one that she had been sipping at for the past hour and a half. He had offered it to her right when he remembered about having it in the first place. He mentally thanked Sakura for preparing it for him before they left the ship.

Yukie shook her head no. "I'm fine... I'm feeling much warmer than earlier, you can- "

He tightened his grip around the Hime.

She didn't flinch at his touch anymore. Yukie tilted her head to one side, glancing back at him. His eyes were closed. That was when she finally noticed he had taken his forehead protector and layed it down beside her. She examined every feature visible of him. Her vision blurred as she noticed the thin scar that showed to have cut through his left eye.

Oblivious to her current actions, Yukie turned her body around and face him, cupping his face in her cold hands, curiously gliding her thumb along the scar. Both eyes remained closed.

Yukie imagined the pain he must've felt from the getting the terrifying scar. It left a stinging feeling near her heart as she continued to eye it. With a small gesture of movement, she brought his head slightly lower and let her lips graze over his eye. Taking a deep breath before pulling away, Yukie swallowed the lump that stuck at her throat.

Resting his forehead against hers, Kakashi gradually let his eyes open and wander down. They we're imtimately close. Too clo- _what the fuck!_

_She's... S-She's... Oh goodness. She's facing me inside the blankets. She probably has her... Pthhhhsh. Augh._

Not being able to stand their position, Kakashi pressed his lips against her hair, trying to distract himself from looking down the given space the between the blanket and her, that created near the curves of her breasts. Yukie stared directly straight. In doing so, she was left to stare at his mask. It even covered his neck, leaving a disappointed Yukie after. Kakashi let out a small sigh through the mask and kissed her cheek.

_This is like one my movies... From here, he'd slowly make his way to my lips. The man kisses the leading lady. This is when I kiss back._

_I can't._

Letting her hands drop back down, she slowly glided them down to his sides. Kakashi grabbed her wrist immediately and pulled them back to bring her closer. And with that sudden movement, Yukie lost all balance and fell into him fully and stayed that way, letting him support her entirely. He was hugging her and his hands loosened the blanket around her shoulders, dragging it lower til he could see the top half of her full mounds.

Kakashi was the first to reluctantly pull back. Without warning, he pressed another kiss her forehead, as he slipped his strong hands underneath the blankets, making Yukie shiver as the light cold temperature entered her once warmth-filled blanket.

Flesh touched flesh, Kakashi fully circling his arms around her naked waist.

Yukie wanted to pull back, wanting to be uncomfortable with the situation. But she wasn't. This felt so right to her. She belonged in his arms. And his arms were made to hold her.

Kakashi smiled, pulling back as Yukie suddenly closed her eyes, a light blush falling onto her cheeks.

"It's getting cold," she muttered.

He chuckled and pulled the blanket back around her, this time, pulling it around himself too.

The blush on Yukie's cheeks increased tenfold as he made himself comfortable inside the blanket.

She wondered if he had forgotten that she was bare. Apparently not as he snuck one hand onto her lower leg, gently caressing the skin there.

Taking this as a permission for her next move, Yukie shifted his in arms again and let one hand reach up and slipped on finger between the mask. Kakashi made no signals for her not to continue.

Without any furthur hesitation, Hanare pulled the mask down, leaning towards him and let her lips brush lightly against his. Not wanting to play around, Kakashi kissed her, wanting her right then and there.

"Kakashi..." Yukie managed to utter out as Kakashi let her catch her breath. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." She inched herself away from the unmasked nin, but caught her breath again at how handsome his face was. She wondered why he would hide it behind the mask.

"Listen, let's just forget what- "

He devoured her mouth once again in another kiss, a rather much more passionate one as he danced his tongue against her lips. Yukie gladly kissed back after a moment of realization and smiled into the kiss, forgetting about what she was about to say.

Kakashi eventaully released her lips. He let her rest against him, smiling at how cute she looked cuddling against him, squirming until she found her comfortable spot.

"We should do this more often," he chuckled jokingly and hugged her closer.

That earned him a slap to the head.

Yukie brought her knees to her chest, curling up against him again, as Kakashi layed him and the girl down on the sleeping bag.

"Yukie?" he whispered, checking if the girl was still awake.

Much to his disappointment, the girl replied with a small snore.

Kakashi smiled and let the moment pass. He wanted her. But he was gonna play the part of a gentlemen and let her get her good nights' sleep this time.

_What the hell am I thinking... There won't be a next time. This is a princess we're talking about. _But he gave into the situation and encircled his arms around her again, kissing her head a goodnight before letting sleep fully get him.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next morning-<strong>

"Seeensei?"

Kakashi groaned and ignored the disturbance and rolled onto his back, securing his hold on Yukie.

"Sensei? Kaaakaaashi-sensei?"

"Hggg," Kakashi opened his eyes, but quickly opened them wide, ignoring the sleepyness that lingered. _Who the hell was that? ... Yukie's still asleep... _He examined the sleeping girl in his arms, slightly alarmed at the unseen source of the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?" the voice that called this time was now more feminine.

His breathing hitched, he turned his head towards the entrance of the cave.

_Shit!_

His squad of 13 year olds were outside while he was still cuddled against Yukie in the sleeping bag.

At that moment, it was as if a record scratch could be heard.

There was Yukie in his arms.

A naked Yukie... _FUCK._

"Sasuke, help us look for sensei and the princess!" the voice nagged.

There was a small grunt. "What am I supposed to do?" his voice contained a big hint of annoyance.

"Be more like Naruto over there in this situation, yell for them, they might be-"

"Hn, I don't yell."

"Do it! The sooner we find them, the sooner we get to go back to the warmth!" There was a sudden change of tone in Sakura's voice. "Unless you wanna hold me and keep me wa- "

"SENSEI!" Sasuke barked.

"Hm? Guys, what's this?" This time, Naruto's voice echoed through the cave, Kakashi's heart pounding even faster.

* * *

><p>Tip-toeing to the now-dead campfire, the masked nin snuck his way across the cave, making little noise as his team outside made their way towards his location.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a cave, Naruto." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes at his idiocity.<p>

"No, wait," Sasuke paused her. "I sense chakra in there; be on alert you two."

* * *

><p>Inside, Kakashi mentally cursed at the Uchiha, growling as he now ran to the still sleeping princess. How the hell can she be sleeping still? Chucking her clothes at her, Kakashi hissed, "Yukie-Yukie-Yukie!" he shook her shoulders, ignoring the fact that the blanket had slid off her shoulders as he sat up her half-conscious body.<p>

Yukie groaned in response, somewhat awake now as the cold air hit her.

Taking her shirt, Kakashi held it at the bottom as he slipped it on her, not bothering to stick her arms through the sleeves. Taking the next peice of clothing in his hand, he let out an exaggerated sigh.

It was her panty...

_No time for this!_

He disregarded the clothing and quickly took hold of her soft pants. Kakashi pulled the blanket away, and shut his eyes, slipping her legs into one pant leg altogether.

"Kakash-" Yukie was interrupted with another hiss from the leaf ninja.

"_Shhh!" _he covered her mouth with one hand, the other balling her ignored undergarments - that were instantly shoved into his right pocket.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys here that?" Sakura asked outloud, finally taking a step into the cave.<p>

"No,"

"I swear, I heard something in he- Look! It's a leaf forehead protector!" Sakura ran to the item and picked it up, instantly noticing the following items that neared it. His leaf jacket and shirt.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's..." Naruto noted.

"Way to state the obvious, dobe,"

"Whatever, Sasuke! You're just jea-"

"Sensei?" Sakura was the first to notice their sensei hunched over a figure sitting down, but as soon as the young girl had addressed him, he straightened up, unusually stiff.

"H-hi, Sakura," he faced her, smiling vaguely. "How are you?"

Wtf...

"Sensei what's-_ Princess_! Oh goodness..." Sakura had ran to the seated figure and frowned at what she saw.

Yukie sweatdropped as Kakashi side-stepped to let the pinkette take a look at the princess.

_I must look like complete shit right now. What the hell? I feel like a fucking mermaid. _She looked down at the pants below at how... disoriented she looked right then. Fuck you, Kakashi.

"Princess, what happened?" Sakura's voice was filled with concern.

"Uhh," -smile- "Nothing, I move around alot when I'm sleeping," her eyes formed a line and curved upwards as she smiled even more.

Sakura didn't buy the lie. But it was okay for now...

* * *

><p>"You three go on ahead, we'll catch up. Just gotta clean up a bit, you know?" the masked nin waved his students off, them following their sensei's order.<p>

"That was close," Yukie whispered to him in the dark of the cave.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but still," he gave her a small smile through the mask.

Expecting what was coming next, Yukie leaned against him, Kakashi instantly wrapping his arms around her, and Yukie reached up to peck his lips.

He didn't want just a peck.

Pulling back, Yukie smiled, but Kakashi licked her lips once more, prodding her mouth open with his hot tongue, swirling it around her mouth, making himself comfortable with the situation.

He grinned, as he lowered his hands down her back, earning a small moan from the girl.

"... Uhm, sensei?"

...

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter two is over! :3 Once again; I do not own Naruto. Or the movie. :D<em>**

**_Well, well, jaa ne! Hope you guys stay in tune for the following chapters. :)_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
